


you and me always (at the end of the day)

by TheMostePotente



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMostePotente/pseuds/TheMostePotente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the lives of Brendon and Spencer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me always (at the end of the day)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Hermette who requested Panic! fic.

you and me always (at the end of the day)

::::

Spencer will always believe that Brendon's hung the moon. In fact, Brendon's probably to blame for the sunset as well. A strange and beautiful orange that signifies the close of another day on the road. Another day with each other.

He puts the PS3 controller aside with a yawn. Spencer's just been power-gaming the new Mortal Kombat, and his fingers are cramping. His hands are powerful, though. The hands of a drummer that beat out a solid rhythm that matches the sharp staccato of his heart. It slows to the thump of a scattershot snare upon seeing Brendon half-asleep in his seat, a small pile of sheet music at his side. It's fucking amazing what Brendon does, what he inspires. Not just in himself but in others. 

Mostly sated, Spencer's ready to chill for the night. He has a belly full of Spaghetti-O's and grape soda, and all he really wants now is to curl up next to Brendon and let this day pass into the next. Spencer peruses the sheets, murmurs an approving Mmmhmm, even laughs a little at the line of pen that trails off the page. Fatigue settles deep in Spencer's bones, and with a determined press of his lips, he takes Brendon's hand in his and kisses each fingerpad in turn.

Brendon barely stirs. Bless his beautiful, sleepy heart.

Spencer pulls Brendon to him, wraps his arms around him as if to bear the brunt of that weariness. He wipes tears of exhaustion from Brendon's eyes and kisses the damp skin there, content with the day's comings and goings. Spencer draws the shade behind them with a grunt, blotting out the last vestiges of orange-pink flare.

He allows the drone of the bus engine to lull him to sleep with one final thought.

They get to do this again tomorrow.

|| the end ||


End file.
